The present invention relates to an anti-torque tail rotor system, and more particularly to a small displacement pedal system for a full authority Fly-By-Wire (FBW) flight control system.
The majority of helicopters utilize a single main rotor assembly and an anti-torque tail rotor assembly. The tail rotor assembly has proven to be efficient and reliable for providing lateral thrust to counteract induced torque generated by the main rotor assembly and to provide yaw directional control of the helicopter in hover, transitional, low, and high speed flight regimes.
Control of the anti-torque tail rotor assembly is conventionally achieved through a relatively large displacement pedal system which provides control proportional to pedal displacement. The pilot must typically constantly manipulate the pedals to coordinate changes in power, bank angle or speed. This may significantly increase pilot workload.
When an autopilot is incorporated, the pedal position is synchronized to the autopilot which results in frequent movement of the pedals. As the pedals are often utilized as footrests to stabilize the pilot, autopilot movement of the pedals may be uncomfortable or otherwise distracting.
Fly By Wire (FBW) flight control systems are emerging as state of the art in control of rotary-wing aircraft. FBW permits a wide range of improvements that contribute to pilot workload reductions. FBW pedal systems have heretofore only translated the relatively large displacement of the pedals into digital commands which provide yaw directional control. Although significant benefits are realized with FBW flight control systems, conventional relatively large displacement FBW pedal systems have not utilized FBW flight control systems to full advantage as the pedal system remains essentially conventional.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a Fly-By-Wire (FBW) pedal system for an anti-torque tail rotor system which is integrated with a full authority FBW flight control system to reduce pilot workload and thereby lead to a more capable aircraft.